1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center cluster module which checks for connection failures of connectors and for problems in electronic components after the electronic components have been inserted into connection slot portions and informs a worker of the connection status of the individual electronic components, thus improving work efficiency.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 10-159456, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A center cluster module for housing an audio component is located in the dashboard of the car. This center cluster module is a case for receiving components of the audio unit. The power line and signal lines for each component must be linked to the module, thus complicating the routing of the power line and the signal lines. Accordingly, securing electronic components to the center cluster module consumes much time and involves considerable costs.
Each of the various electronic components is equipped with control switches. Therefore, in order to operate the switches and control, for example, an electronic component located at a lower position within the rack, the driver must cast his eyes in a downward direction, thus creating a safety hazard during driving.
FIGS. 12A and 12B show the basic configuration of a center cluster module 101 for solving the above-described problem; and FIG. 13 is a functional block diagram showing the configuration of a center cluster module system including the center cluster module 101.
As shown in FIG. 13, a head unit 112 comprises control switches 113a; a controller 115; a connection slot portion 119; a radio 135; and a cassette player 137a. As shown in FIG. 12B, racks 117a to 117c for housing various electronic components are formed in the front portion of the head unit 112, and the connection slot portion 119 connected to the electronic components is disposed behind the racks 117a to 117c.
Electronic components are connected to the connection slot portion 119, and the thus-connected electronic components are electrically connected to a bus line 141, as well as to the controller 115 by way of the bus line 141. A display 111 and the control switches 113a are connected to the controller 115.
The center cluster module 101 is formed so as to accommodate racks, and electronic components can be freely connected to or disconnected from the connection slot portion 119, thereby offering the capability of expanding components and improving ease of assembly. Further, the controller 115 can control the electronic components through actuation of the control switches 113a to 113e by way of the bus line 141, and the plurality of control switches are collectively located at a position where they can be easily actuated by the driver, thus improving driving safety.
As shown in FIG. 14, when the center cluster module 101 and the display 111 are fitted into the racks, a display section 110 including the display 111 is engaged with a groove 165 and is connected to a connector 168. Then, the head unit 112 is fitted to a center cluster bezel 170, and a decorative panel 171 is also fitted to the center cluster bezel 170. The thus-completed center cluster module 101 is received in an extension rack 167 of a center console 163 and is connected to a connector 169.
Electronic components, such as the radio 135 and the cassette player 137a, are inserted into the connection slot portion 119. As shown in FIG. 14, after another electronic component, such as the display 111, has been connected to the connection slot portion 119, the control switches 113a are actuated. As a result, the controller 115 determines whether or not there are connection failures or problems in the individual electronic components, by way of the network (i.e., the bus line 141 and a bus line 151).
If some of the electronic components are found to be defective, these components are not recognized and are closed. Through indication of the status of each of the electronic components on the display 111, the user can ascertain a defective electronic component.
In such a center cluster module 101, if the display 111 becomes defective, the status of other electronic components cannot be displayed. Further, after completion of assembly of all the electronic components, the worker checks the state of each of the components. In other words, the worker is unable to find a defective electronic component before assembly, thus deteriorating work efficiency.
The object of the present invention is to provide a center cluster module which checks for connection failures of connectors and for problems in electronic components after the electronic components have been inserted into a connection slot portion, informs the worker of the state of each of the electronic components, and improves work efficiency.